Promenade du samedi
by mogyoda
Summary: Une petite histoire dans la lignée du manga : Yuki, Kyo et Tohru vont sortir un samedi aprèsmidi sans pour autant être ensemble... FIC FINIE
1. partie 1

Titre : promenade du samedi 

Auteur :  Mogyoda

Base :  Fruits basket

Genre : dans la lignée du manga

Disclaimer : les persos de Furuba ne m'appartiennent pas, je remercie NT de les avoir inventés, car ils me font passer de très bons moments. Cette fic est la première que j'écris, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires pour m'améliorer.

Il y a aucun spoils dedans sauf si vous n'avez pas lu les 11 premiers volumes sortis.

Bonne lecture. C'est ma première fic.

Les pensées des personnages sont soulignées

_(mes commentaires)_ ils n'ont pas d'intérêt pour la fic

Notre histoire commence un dimanche matin dans une demeure que tout le monde connaît bien. _(il n'y a pas d'erreur sur le jour)_

Kyo : arrête de me regarder comme ça, sale rat !

Yuki : de quelle manière je te regarde ?

Kyo : tu le sais très bien, avec ton petit air supérieur.

Yuki : je suis désolé d'être supérieur à toi, baka neko

Kyo : TU VAS MOURIR !

?? : ne frappe pas mon petit frère KyonKyon

Kyo : ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Yuki : que viens-tu faire ici ?

Aya : mais voyons aujourd'hui encore, nous allons resserrer nos liens fraternels. Tu pourras essayer de m'égaler au niveau de la prestance et…

Yuki : tais-toi !

Aya : laisse moi te montrer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Allons nous promener tous les deux et…

Yuki : jamais

Yuki : je suis fatigué, je viens de me lever et le voilà, par pitié qu'il se taise.

Shigure : tiens Aya !

Aya : SHIGURE MON AMOUR. QUEL PLAISIR DE TE VOIR !

Shigure : IL EN VA DE MEME POUR MOI AYA

Les deux : YES

Kyo et Yuki : c'est pas possible, ils sont pas normaux

Tohru : le petit déjeuner est servi. Ayame-san, vous vous joignez à nous ?

Aya : mais avec plaisir. Sers-moi vite

Kyo : parle-lui autrement

Aya : KyonKyon est jaloux, il voulait être servi le premier

Shigure : tu voulais sortir avec Yuki ?

Aya : oui, je voulais lui parler de notre jeunesse, le faire marcher sur les traces de son grand frère, mais mon cher petit frère a refusé. Alors pour la peine, je pensais emmener Tohru en promenade comme des amoureux…

SCHBAMM. Kyo et Yuki synchros : deux coups de poing

Kyo : il n'en est pas question

Yuki : tu n'as rien dans la tête

Shigure : c'est une excellente idée. Moi aussi, avec Tohru…

SCHBAMM. Le chien se prend deux coups de poing.

Shigure : tu vois comme ils sont avec moi.

Aya : je suis de tout cœur avec toi

Shigure : il n'y a que nous qui nous comprenons aussi bien

Les deux : YES !

Kyo : j'en peux plus. Ils me rendent malade. Pourquoi ce stupide rat ne sort pas avec son frère.

Yuki : assez !

Shigure : mais vous avez des examens cette semaine, il ne serait pas convenable de sortir aujourd'hui.

Aya : c'est vrai. La vie lycéenne comporte tellement de tracas. Dans ce cas, ne sortons pas aujourd'hui.

Yuki : sauvé !

Aya : je suis désolé KyonKyon, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu seras seul avec notre fleur.

Kyo : qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je l'ai pensé. Oui, j'ai pensé passer du temps avec elle. _(eh oui, je suis une pro Kyo)_

Aya :Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir sortir avec toi aujourd'hui mon frère mais…

Yuki : mais…

Aya : ce n'est que partie remise, je viendrai te chercher à la fin de la semaine au lycée et nous…

Yuki : n'y pense même pas !

Tohru : mais Yuki, ça peut être bien !

Tohru : c'est un moyen de faire en sorte que les deux frères améliorent encore leur relation.

Yuki : je ne peux plus refuser après ça, mais, s'il oublie…

Yuki : on verra.

Dans la semaine au lycée :

Arisa : alors Tohru, ces examens ?

Tohru : je crois que je réussis encore mieux que les précédents.

Saki : c'est une très bonne chose.

Kyo : et toi, tu es toujours aussi nulle ?

Saki : oui, je crois que je suis un cas désespéré.

Groupe de camarades : ça c'est sûr !

Arisa : au fait où est le prince ?

Kyo : laisse tomber, on se fiche bien de cet idiot.

Tohru : il est allé voir Takei, il voulait savoir si les derniers membres du conseil ont été nommés.

Saki : il fera un très bon président.

Arisa : mais son fan-club ne le lâchera pas pour autant

Kyo : vous inquiétez pas pour cet imbécile de rat !

Arisa : quoi ! tu es jaloux poil de carotte ?

Kyo : M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA, SALE YANKEE !

Saki : peut-être préfère-t-il roi des chats ?

Arisa : oui mais poil de carotte, c'est mieux.

Kyo : mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Saki : on adore te taquiner…

Arisa : … c'est si facile de t'énerver.

Tohru : euh… Kyo ?

Kyo: QUOI ?

Kyo: oh non, je lui ai encore crié dessus.

Kyo : oui ? que veux-tu ?

Saki et Arisa : rien de tel pour le calmer que de parler à Tohru, si ce n'est pas mignon.

Tohru : je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais manger ce soir ?

??? : du bœuf au gingembre

Haru est sorti de nulle part

Kyo : c'est pas à toi qu'on parle. (se tournant vers Tohru) du poisson _(ça vous étonne ?)_

Haru : du bœuf au gingembre

Kyo : tais-toi ! comment peux-tu manger ça ? _(moi aussi je me pose cette question, Haru est quand même un__bœuf)_ de plus tu n'es pas invité, espèce d'idiot.

Haru (toujours calme) : c'est moi que tu traites d'idiot ?

Kyo : bien sûr que oui ! tu penses que je m'adresse à qui ? BAKA !

Haru : ESPECE DE CHATON ! VIENS TE BATTRE SI T'ES UN HOMME ! REPETE-MOI CA EN FACE

Kyo : j'ai dépassé les bornes, le voilà black.

Yuki (qui vient d'arriver) : vous êtes tous là ?

Haru : TOI AUSSI TON DERNIER JOUR EST ARRIVE !

Yuki : oh non ! il est black _(au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris)_

Haru : JE VAIS VOUS MASSACRER TOUS LES DEUX !

Tohru : non, il ne faut pas se battre au lycée.

Haru : ENSUITE JE M'OCCUPERAI DE TOI !

Kyo et Yuki : la ferme, laisse-la tranquille !

SCHBAMM ! ils frappent Haru

Kyo (à Tohru) : je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui quand il est black !

Tohru : euh, je suis désolée

Kyo : ce n'est pas grave, il ne t'a rien fait.

Haru : je me sens mieux. Vous êtes bien synchros tous les deux.

Saki : c'est vrai !

Arisa : vous frappez en même temps.

Kyo et Yuki : c'est moi qui frappe le premier. L'imbécile ne fait qu'imiter. _(c'est pas forcément bien de se vanter de frapper le premier)_

Les deux : QUI EST UN IMBECILE ?

Tohru : intervenons avant qu'ils ne se battent encore.

Tohru : au fait, Yuki, qu'a dit Takei ?

Yuki : qu'il choisissait avec soin des gens pour me seconder, et qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé…

Yuki : de toute manière, ce ne peut pas être pire que les deux que je connais déjà.

??? : TOOOOOOHHHHHRRRRRRRUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!

Yuki : ou que mes cousins…

Tohru : Momiji ! comment vas-tu ?

Momiji : très bien. Je réussis tous mes examens.

Yuki : c'est bien

Momiji : merci. Ah, Yuki, j'ai vu Ayame hier, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il passerait te prendre samedi à la sortie du lycée. Il va sûrement t'emmener au restaurant. C'est super, non ?

Tohru : oh oui, ça va être bien. Hein, Yuki ?

Yuki : pourquoi s'en est-il souvenu ?

Arisa : c'est qui cet Ayame ?

Kyo : c'est le stupide grand frère du stupide rat !

Yuki : je ne suis pas stupide !

Kyo : oh, tu t'es reconnu ! _(bonne répartie. Vous trouvez pas ? vivent les disputes entre frères et sœurs pour trouver les répliques entre ces deux-là)_

Momiji : Aya est génial, il ressemble beaucoup à Yuki.

Yuki : JE NE RESSEMBLE PAS A CA !!!!!! _(comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose)_

Kyo : s'il sort avec son frère, je pourrais passer du temps avec Tohru, il n'y a que ça qui compte, passer du temps avec elle, la voir sourire, l'entendre rire.

Kyo : sors avec lui, ça me fera des vacances.

Saki (à Kyo) : tu passeras du temps avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyo : NE LIS PAS DANS MES PENSEES !!!!

Arisa : mais tu es tellement prévisible…

Yuki : c'est vrai, il va en profiter. Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix, Aya ne me lâchera pas. Pourtant je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas la laisser seule avec lui.

Yuki : Tohru, si tu venais avec nous ?

Arisa : bien joué Prince. Laissez KyonKyon tout seul.

Tohru : mais… euh… je ne veux pas déranger

Yuki : allons tu ne vas pas déranger…

Kyo : maudit rat, je sais où il veut en venir. Je ne le laisserai pas faire.

Kyo : c'est une sortie entre frères, je te rappelle sale rat.

Yuki : pourquoi faut-il qu'il remette ça sur le tapis.

Tohru : c'est vrai. Tu as raison, Kyo. Yuki, si je viens, tu t'occuperas plus de moi _(elle est pas si stupide que ça_ _la nigiri)_ que de ton frère. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous ferez plus ample connaissance.

Kyo : ce sale rat l'a dans le nez, j'ai réussi.

Yuki : ce chat stupide m'a eu. Mais je ne veux pas faire mieux connaissance avec Aya…

Tohru : je suis sûre que vous allez beaucoup vous amuser.

Yuki : certainement pas. Mon frère va parler sans cesse et je finirai par être épuisé, par avoir mal à la tête. Pourvu qu'il se casse une jambe avant samedi_. (sympa !)_

Tohru : ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne serai pas toute seule. Kyo me tiendra compagnie.

Yuki : c'est bien là le problème. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire, pas encore. Je suis jaloux du chat, c'est vraiment stupide de ma part.

Kyo : ce sale rat me laisse le champ libre, je vais inviter Tohru au cinéma, oui, au cinéma, c'est une excellente idée.

TADADA sonnerie du lycée.

Tous : allons-y, les examens n'attendent pas ! _(qu'ils sont motivés !! bel exemple !)_

A suivre…

Voilà pour l'instant, finalement on ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont dîner le soir mais on s'en fiche un peu. Laissez-moi des reviews s'il-vous-plaît…

Comment va se passer ce samedi ? suspense


	2. partie 2

_Merci à TOHRU0509 : j'espère que ton rhume est passé…_

_Un petit passage un peu plus court pour faire rager les pro-Kyo, que je suis méchante !_

Le même soir après le lycée, chez Shigure

Yuki : tadaima ! je suis rentré.

Shigure : okaeri, où sont Kyo et Tohru ?

Yuki : Tohru est à son travail et Kyo au dojo.

Shigure : pendant la semaine d'examens ?

Yuki : j'irai chercher Tohru.

Yuki : j'en profiterai pour lui rappeler les choses principales pour demain._ (quelle gentillesse !)_

Au dojo

Kagura : KYO ! MON AMOUR !

Kyo fait le sourd et tourne la tête.

Kagura (énervée) : POURQUOI ? REGARDE-MOI !

Elle le frappe.

Kagura (calmée) : mon pauvre Kyo, mais qui t'a fait ça ? Tu es couvert de bosses…

Kyo : c'est toi imbécile !

Kagura : mais, sniff, tu ne me répondais pas, moi je voulais te parler, je veux qu'on sorte ce samedi !

Kyo : samedi, mais il est hors de question, je dois inviter Tohru.

Kyo : non

Kagura : ouiiiiiin Kyo est méchant !

Kyo : arrête de pleurer !

Kagura : je voulais qu'on aille au parc d'attraction. Momiji a des entrées, il est sûrement en train d'inviter Tohru.

Kyo : quoi ! mais qu'est-ce que ce sale lapin est en train de faire ? _(il pourrit tous tes projets)_

Kyo : je la connais, elle va accepter, je n'ai plus qu'à y aller aussi. Puis… Puis nous nous perdrons, tous les deux, c'est une bonne idée…

Kyo : j'ai pas le choix…

Kagura : OUI ! On fera tous les manèges, je te lâcherai pas…

Kyo : c'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Il faudra faire attention à la foule et semer les parasites, mais c'est faisable. Je vais tout faire pour me retrouver seule avec Tohru.

Kagura : ça me fait plaisir qu'il vienne même si je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour moi. Je ne vais pas le lâcher

Elle lui saute au cou.

Kagura : ça me fait tellement plaisir, on va bien s'amuser Kyo !

Au boulot, Momiji est encore venu aider Tohru

Tohru : c'est gentil de venir, mais les examens ?

Momiji : il n'y a pas de problèmes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais samedi ?

Tohru : pourquoi ?

Momiji : Yuki ne sera pas là ! _(le lapin est un pro-Yuki ?)_

Tohru : peut-être que j'aurai dû accepter de les accompagner…

Tohru : Yuki avait l'air d'avoir vraiment envie que je vienne.

Momiji : non ! tu avais raison, il faut les laisser seuls. Sinon, ils resteront toujours frères ennemis ! _(ne le resteront-ils pas quand même ?)_

Autres employées : on ne sait pas de quoi tu parles petit. Mais tu as raison.

Autres employées : on ne sait pas qui il est, ni de quoi il parle, mais il est trop mignon.

Momiji : Mais j'ai des entrées pour le parc d'attraction. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Tohru : mais… mais… je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit, vous faites tous tant pour moi que…

Momiji : je t'invite. Et puis on va fêter la fin des examens.

Tohru : mais…

Momiji : il y aura tout le monde !

Tohru se laisse gagner par l'enthousiasme de l'usagi. _(lapin, merci Selphie pour le vocabulaire)_

Tohru : d'accord !

Momiji : on ira tous après la sortie du lycée ! on va bien s'amuser !

Plus tard, Tohru est sur le chemin du retour avec Yuki

Tohru : ça va aller samedi ?

Yuki : je crois. Mais ça ne te dérange pas de rester seule ?

Tohru : je ne serai pas seule.

Yuki : argh ! Ce maudit chat !

Tohru : Momiji a proposé qu'on aille au parc d'attraction !

Yuki : oh ! ouf ! elle ne sera pas avec Kyo!

Yuki : au fait, tu te souviens bien de tes cours pour demain ?

Tohru : oui ! alors l'ère Taipo fait suite à l'ère Neri en 1852 et précède l'ère Bata en 1867 et… _(ça c'est mon invention, je connais pas grand chose à l'histoire du Japon)_

Yuki : euh… Ce n'est pas cet ordre…

Tohru : oh non ! je n'y arrive toujours pas. _(c'est pas gagné les examens !)_

Encore plus tard, chez Shigure.

Tohru s'est endormi sur son livre d'histoire, Yuki lui a mis une couverture sur les épaules. Le chat rentre et la regarde dormir

Kyo : oui, il ne me reste pas tant de temps que ça. Je vais en profiter, passer de bons moments avec elle même si ça peut paraître égoïste.

Yuki (dans sa chambre) : je ne veux toujours pas sortir avec Ayame mais au moins elle ne sera pas avec Kyo.

_Suite et fin dans la prochaine partie_

_Alors, encore un peu de suspens, on va arriver à samedi. J'ai beau être une pro-Kyo, j'ai décidé de lui mettre quelques parasites dans les jambes. Vont-ils tous se casser la jambe avant samedi ? Ca paraît peu probable._

Review please


	3. partie3 fin

_TOHRU0509 : loooooooooooool, j'espère que ta gueule de bois va mieux, en avoir une avant le réveillon faut le faire. comme cette partie était déjà écrite, j'ai pas pu casser la jambe de Kagura et de Momiji et laisser Kyo et Tohru faire des trucs. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même et que tu auras envie de lire mes autres fics qui seront bientôt là (merci pour tes reviews, j'étais morte de rire en les lisant ; j'espère que tu m'offriras un peu de saké pour fêter ma 1ère fic)_

_Voilà, on arrive enfin à samedi, je suis sûre qu'y en a qui l'attendait avec impatience. Pourquoi tu t'es retourné Kyo ? (lol) je vais faire une seule partie parce que je développerai pas trop Yuki et Aya, c'est plutôt prévisible._

Samedi matin, au lycée, avant le début des cours.

Malgré l'heure matinale Momiji a la pêche

Momiji : TOOOOOOOHHHHHHRRRUUUU ! KYYYOOOOOOO !

Tohru: bonjour Momiji, tu as l'air en forme !

Momiji : OOUUUUUUIIIIIIII !!!!!!

Kyo le tape.

Momiji : OOOUUUIIIIIIIIN ! Kyo m'a frappé !

Kyo : tu es vraiment trop bruyant.

Momiji essuie ses larmes.

Momiji : je suis très content d'aller au parc d'attraction avec Tohru.

Yuki: tant mieux, mais modère un peu ton enthousiasme.

Momiji : Kyo, toi aussi tu es content de venir ?

Yuki : quoi ! le chat est invité !

Momiji ne laisse pas le temps à Kyo de répondre ou de marmonner un semblant de réponse.

Momiji : tu vas voir Tohru on va bien s'amuser !

Tohru : je le pense aussi, n'est-ce pas Kyo ?

Kyo : sûrement !

Kyo : rien que de voir la tête de ce sale rat à cet instant me fait plaisir

Yuki : j'aurai dû m'en douter, mais il y aura sûrement les autres, enfin, j'espère…

Momiji : Kisa, Hiro et Haru vont venir avec nous. Et aussi Kagura.

Yuki : bon ça va, ils ne seront pas en tête à tête_ (la jalousie ne te va pas au teint, princesse ! argh, un coup au cœur des pro-nezumi)_

Prof. Mayuko : c'est l'heure de commencer votre dernière épreuve, regagnez vos classes et vos places !

Tous : bien professeur !

Tohru : j'espère que Shigure saura se débrouiller.

Flash-back

Le matin au petit-déjeuner, Yuki n'est pas encore levé mais Shigure l'est _(miracle ! lol)_

Tohru : Shigure-san… Kyo… je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai oublié de vous en parler avant, mais vous allez devoir vous occuper vous-même de votre repas de midi.

Shigure : aurais-tu un rendez-vous galant ?

Tohru devient rouge comme une pivoine. Kyo assène un coup de pied au chien.

Kyo : tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Tohru, je suis désolé, je croyais que Momiji t'avait dit que je venais.

Un immense sourire apparaît sur le visage de la nigiri.

Tohru : oh c'est vrai Kyo ? que je suis contente !

Kyo : j'adore quand elle sourit ainsi.

Shigure : j'aimerais bien venir, je ne sais pas où vous allez, mais…

Kyo : surtout pas, tu as autre chose à faire.

Shigure : ah bon ? je ne suis pas au courant.

Kyo : je suis sûr que tu as des pages à rendre, je ne veux pas rentrer et la trouver sur le point de se suicider.

Shigure (faisant l'innocent) : tu parles de mon attachée d'édition ? mais j'aime bien taquiner Mi-chan…

Kyo : à ce point, c'est plutôt de la torture…

Yuki arrive et prend la conversation en cours de route.

Yuki : tu as une mentalité de pervers, Shigure.

Shigure : merci de ce compliment…

Yuki et Kyo : ce n'était pas un compliment.

Shigure : au fait, Yuki es-tu prêt ?

Yuki : je ne vais pas rater cet examen.

Yuki : je sais qu'il ne parle pas de ça, mais entendre parler d'Aya dès le matin, c'est trop dur…

Shigure : allons Yuki, je ne parlais pas de ça mais de ton f…

Yuki (très énervé) : la ferme, sale chien, dégage d'ici, va travailler ! _(il est comme la fois où Shigure a annoncé que Kyo irait au même lycée, ressortez le volume 1 page 89, si vous ne voyez pas)_

Shigure (les larmes aux yeux) : tu as vu Tohru comme ils sont méchants avec moi !

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le brouhaha complet : Tohru compatissant avec l'écrivain, Kyo et Yuki qui s'en prenait à lui _(ils sont d'accord pour ça)_

Retour au lycée

Tous : ouf ! c'est enfin terminé !

Kyo : allons-y Tohru !

Tohru : oui on va bien s'amuser.

Yuki : Arisa, Saki, que faites-vous après ?  
Arisa : une sortie familiale…

Saki : je commence mes révisions…

Kyo : mais les examens sont finis ?

Saki : pour le rattrapage, voyons…

Tous : ça ne nous étonne pas !

Arisa regarde par la fenêtre.

Arisa : waaaahhhhh !!! c'est un mec ou une fille avec une longueur de cheveux pareille ?

Yuki se fige

Saki : ce doit être un Soma, je sens les mêmes ondes jusqu'ici, très semblable à celles de Yuki !

Tohru : c'est Ayame-san, je vous en ai parlé cette semaine.

Arisa : on devrait aller le saluer !

Yuki : SURTOUT PAS !!!!!

Momiji (qui arrive) : KYOOOOOOO ! TOOOHHRUUUU !!!! on doit y aller.

Yuki : j'y vais déjà

Yuki : Aya ne doit absolument pas les rencontrer. Allez ! Courage, ce n'est qu'une après-midi.

Yuki déprime rien que d'y penser.

Les autres se disent au revoir et partent chacun de leurs côtés. Tohru, Kyo, Momiji et Haru vont rejoindre les autres au parc d'attraction.

_Je vais pas vous détailler la sortie Ayame-Yuki, rien que d'y songer, j'en ai mal à la tête à cause des bavardages incessants du serpent. _Ils sont allés au restaurant, Aya n'a pas laissé à Yuki le choix et lui a commandé du crabe aux pêches_ (recette de mon invention). _Puis ils se sont promenés, Aya parlait sans cesse de son charisme, de sa prestance… Il a expliqué à Yuki pourquoi toutes les femmes étaient folles de lui : 'J'fais ma petite gueule d'apôtre et mes grandes allures de roi et elles sont toutes folles de moi' _(ça sort d'une chanson des Ogres de Barback, je voulais la placer, ça correspond bien à Aya)_ Toute l'après-midi s'est déroulée de cette manière et la soirée aussi.

Tard le soir chez Shigure.

L'écrivain est toujours debout et travaille sous la houlette de Mi-chan qui le pousse à finir le chapitre qu'il devait rendre il y a trois jours.

Yuki ouvre la porte de la maison, épuisé, ça se voit rien qu'en le regardant.

Yuki : la prochaine fois, je n'accepterais pas, plus jamais ça. Grand-frère n'a-t-il donc aucune conscience ?

Yuki : tadaima !

Shigure : te voilà ! Kyo et Tohru sont rentrés depuis longtemps, ils doivent être couchés. Ils étaient très contents de leur journée. Kyo avait l'air vraiment heureux.

Yuki fait une mine renfrognée et monte se coucher sans répondre.

Mi-chan : monsieur Shigure, s'il-vous- plaît, remettez-vous au travail. Vous voulez donc ma mort ?

Shigure retourne à son bureau

Shigure : si tu crois que je vais finir ce chapitre avant demain, tu te trompes !

Tohru est dans son lit en train de dormir, et on retrouve Kyo à sa place habituelle, sur le toit.

Kyo : c'était une excellente journée, même si…

Flash-back

Le petit groupe arrive en vue de l'entrée du parc d'attraction.

Kagura : KYYYYYOOOOOOOO !!!!!

Elle se jette sur lui, le chat n'essaye même pas de la repousser.

Kyo : pas la peine de l'énerver dès maintenant. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas tous malades ?

Kisa : grande-sœur…

Tohru : Kisa, tu es très mignonne aujourd'hui. Bonjour Hiro !

Hiro : qui es-tu pour décider que c'est un bon jour ?

Tohru : oh ! euh… désolée.

Kisa : c'est un bon jour Hiro, on va tous bien s'amuser.

Hiro : si tu le dis Kisa…

Momiji : allons-y ! j'ai réservé le parc pour l'après-midi…

Kisa : Momiji est trop fort.

Kyo : je ne pourrai pas les semer… zut !

Hiro : le lapin est vraiment trop bizarre. Je ne pourrais pas jouer les protecteurs pour Kisa…dommage !

Kagura : je vais pouvoir ne jamais lâcher Kyo.

Tohru : ouah ! au moins, ils n'auront pas à faire attention aux autres personnes.

Haru (devant le regard des autres) : ne croyez pas ça ! Ce n'est pas vrai.

Momiji : ah ah ! j'ai réussi à vous faire marcher!

Kyo : tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale mioche !

Momiji : ouuiiinn ! Kyo est encore méchant avec moi… Bon, on va aller manger et ensuite on fera le grand-huit, les montagnes russes, la centrifugeuse…

Il poursuit ainsi en énumérant toutes les attractions de ce type. _(beurk ! j'en vomis déjà !)_

Tohru est devenu complètement raide de peur (ou de nausée au choix)

Haru : arrête Momiji ! ce genre d'attractions ne convient pas à tout le monde. Et il y a des enfants.

Kisa : grande-sœur ?

Tohru : oui ?

Kisa : moi, je veux faire la grande-roue…

Kagura : oh oui c'est une excellente idée !

Kagura : Kyo et moi seuls dans la nacelle…

Haru : on la fera Kisa, mais attendons la fin de l'après-midi, comme ça on pourra voir le coucher du soleil…

Hiro : pourquoi attendre le coucher du soleil ?

Kisa : oh oui ! ce sera sûrement très beau.

Après s'être mis d'accord sur la grande-roue, ils finissent par aller manger et dans l'après-midi, ils enchaînent les attractions calmes : carrousel, miroirs déformants, barque, labyrinthe de glace…

Dans le labyrinthe, ils sont entrés avec un intervalle entre eux. Kyo arrive à rejoindre Tohru _(vous avez attendu ce moment avec impatience….ah ah ! je vais briser tous vos espoirs !)_

Kyo : ah ! Tohru !

Kyo : je l'ai rattrapée. Sortons d'ici et filons !

Thoru : ah Kyo !

Kyo : sortons d'ici!

Kyo se dirige vers la droite.

Tohru : allons à gauche Kyo !

Kyo : ce n'est pas la bonne direction…

Tohru : je vais nous sortir de là.

Kyo : mais elle a l'air de s'amuser tellement, suivons-la…

Voilà donc notre chat en train de suivre la nigiri dans les méandres de glace. Une demi-heure plus tard…

Tohru : je suis désolée Kyo mais je ne trouve pas la sortie.

Kyo : ce n'est pas grave, je vais te donner un truc pour sortir d'un labyrinthe.

Il lui donne l'astuce que Tohru mais de suite en application. Ils sont dehors au bout de cinq minutes.

Haru : on a bien cru qu'il faudrait monter une expédition pour vous sortir de là !

Kagura : KYYOO !! Tu m'as manqué. Je serai aller te chercher.

Tohru : Kyo m'a donné un truc pour sortir de là !

Momiji : oui, je le connais aussi, mais c'est bien plus drôle de se perdre.

Kisa : grande-sœur, on va s'acheter une glace maintenant…

Tohru : c'est une bonne idée !

Hiro : seulement Kisa et moi !

Kisa : mais si grande-sœur en veut une aussi… ?

Hiro fusille Tohru du regard qui pour une fois comprend

Tohru : je n'en veux pas, allez-y, ne vous éloignez pas trop…

Haru : allons à la grande-roue, ça va être l'heure.

Ils se dirigent donc vers elle. Kisa et Hiro les rejoignent avec leurs glaces.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont dans la grande-roue. Tohru regarde le paysage avec un regard émerveillé.

Tohru : tu as vu Kyo ? c'est vraiment très beau. Là c'est le lycée, là la gare…

Kyo : c'est vraiment magnifique.

Mais Kyo, en disant ça ne regarde pas l'extérieur, il contemple Tohru.

Kyo : si j'osais…

Kyo se penche vers Tohru… _(vous retenez votre souffle ?)_

Kisa : grande-sœur ?

Kyo : argh ! pourquoi elle intervient ? les sales mômes, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils montent avec nous ?

On découvre alors que Kisa et Hiro sont avec eux. Kagura, Haru et Momiji sont dans une autre nacelle.

Par la suite, Kagura n'a pas lâché d'une semelle notre chat préféré. Et ils ont fini par rentrer.

Retour au présent : Kyo est toujours sur le toit.

Kyo : c'était une excellente journée. J'ai failli… mais il vaut mieux que je ne le fasse pas. Je ne veux rien gâcher, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre plus tôt que prévu et je ne veux pas te blesser d'avantage quand je partirai. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je garderai précieusement tous ces moments, tous ces souvenirs. Tohru, je t'aime tellement…

_Voilà, j'ai fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez-moi vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire. J'ai encore 3 fics entamées mais je vais les avancer d'avantage avant de commencer à les mettre sur ffnet._


End file.
